


Comunicação e o que não foi dito

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Happy Ending, M/M, Writing on Skin
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: John nunca acreditou em almas-gêmeas. Meses de comunicação com sua alma-gêmea através de mensagens escritas na sua pele provam que estava errado, mas as coisas nunca são tão simples.





	Comunicação e o que não foi dito

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Communication and what was left unsaid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139907) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



John não acreditava em almas-gêmeas.

Bem, isso não era estritamente verdade. Ele sabia que almas-gêmeas existiam, até sabia que tinha uma. Ele teve uma infância inteira de cortes e hematomas ocasionais que não eram seus aparecendo na sua pele, e uma vez foi quase expulso por causa de uma equação aleatória que ele nem entendia aparecendo do nada na sua palma durante um exame. Mesmo agora ele ainda ficava com ocasionais manchas de tinta nas suas mãos, um bom lembrete de que sua alma-gêmea ainda estava lá, viva e bem.

Seu problema era mais com o conceito de almas-gêmeas, com a ideia de que havia uma pessoa que era absolutamente perfeita para você, a pessoa que consertaria tudo na sua vida desde que você tivesse a sorte de ser abençoado pelo destino e encontrasse aquela pessoa a tempo.

A maior parte das pessoas não as encontrava, e somente algumas dessas eram burras o bastante para manter sua vida na espera enquanto esperavam por aquele encontro de chance. Outros tentavam encontrar seus parceiros por si mesmos, com níveis variantes de sucesso.

John foi parte do segundo grupo uma vez, apesar de um casamento fracassado ser o bastante para ele. Ele não pretendia tentar de novo, mas estava ainda menos disposto a esperar por sua suposta alma-gêmea para consertar tudo. Os erros do seu passado não podiam ser reparados, nem por ele mesmo.

\---

De todas as formas que sua vida podia ser virada de cabeça para baixo de novo, ser convido para outra galáxia nem fazia parte da lista.

Algumas pessoas pulariam na chance sem hesitação, outras teriam demais para deixar para trás. Para ele, era um empate. Ele não tinha nada a perder e não tinha certeza de que teria algo a ganhar de qualquer forma.

Sua alma-gêmea potencial nem foi parte de sua decisão. Ele nunca considerou isso e não começaria agora. Ele não era o único, apesar de não ter nem pensado em perguntar para outros, mas duvidava que mais do que um punhado deles tivesse conhecido suas almas-gêmeas, e se alguém conhecia sua alma-gêmea, ela tinha morrido ou as coisas não deram certo de algum jeito, porque pelo que sabia, não haviam casais entre as pessoas que estavam partindo.

Ainda assim, era difícil se preocupar com essas coisas quando tinham uma nave alienígena que quase não tinha energia e vampiros do espaço estavam perseguindo eles.

A primeira vez que pensou em sua alma-gêmea depois de deixar a Terra foi um mês depois de terem chegado em Atlantis. Ele estava tomando banho quando percebeu uma mancha de tinta do lado da mão, como se acidentalmente tivesse esfregado um quadro branco enquanto escrevia. Sem pensar, tentou limpar a mão, só para ter a realização o atingir no estômago. Ele encarou sua mão, e pela primeira vez na sua vida sentiu pena de sua alma-gêmea, e quase culpa. É claro que as chances eram de que nunca iriam se conhecer, mas ele tinha se removido da equação, e agora não havia chance. Ele não poderia mudar isso, mas o mínimo que poderia fazer era deixar a pobre coitada daquela pessoa saber que nunca iria conhecer sua alma-gêmea, para o caso de ser do tipo que fica esperando.

Era contra as regras, e sua alma-gêmea provavelmente o odiaria por isso. Ele nunca entendeu porque as pessoas eram tão contra se comunicar com sua alma-gêmea antes de a conhecer, especialmente quando isso significava que a maior parte da população jamais conheceria a sua, e algumas até conheceriam a sua não saberiam quem era. Ainda assim, o encontro pela chance era uma grande parte da magia e usar a conexão para se comunicar essencialmente terminaria com o elemento chance. Ele nunca nem ouviu de alguém fazer algo assim, mas todo mundo já pensava que ele quebrava as regras, não tinha porque não fazer isso.

O problema era, ele não tinha nada que pudesse usar para escrever. Isso era ótimo, ele viajou para outra galáxia, e eles podiam mais ou menos solucionar o problema da energia e da comida, mas uma caneta era pedir demais. E que bom que ele não precisava de papel, porque isso valia mais do que chocolate lá.

\---

Ele tinha ido ver McKay quando a solução para seu problema se apresentou. McKay estava reclamando por ter que trabalhar com o que considerava cientistas inferiores, e enquanto falava estava sacudindo seu marcador para todos os lados. Ninguém no exército lembrou de trazer canetas, mas os cientistas tinham trazido caixas inteiras daquilo, e não exatamente cuidadosos com elas. Ninguém perceberia se ele pegasse um, então foi exatamente isso que ele fez antes de sair.

John resistiu à vontade de ir se esconder no seu escritório e terminar com isso. Quanto mais rápido fizesse isso, mais rápido seria capaz de colocar isso para trás, mas era melhor esperar até poder escrever em um lugar visível e então se limpar depois de dar um tempo razoável para sua alma-gêmea ter visto isso, significando que era provavelmente melhor escrever na sua mão e deixar a mensagem durante a noite, já que sua alma-gêmea poderia estar em qualquer fuso horário.

Quando finalmente foi para seu quarto depois do jantar, ele gostaria de ter uma cerveja, ou qualquer coisa que poderia ajudar a desculpar a terrível decisão que estava prestes a fazer. Ele não sabia o que deveria escrever, como expressar que nunca voltaria sem revelar onde estava. Finalmente, decidiu escrever uma mensagem simples, ‘Decidi me voluntariar para uma missão suicida então nunca vamos nos conhecer,’ e então, pensando melhor, acrescentou, ‘desculpa por isso’. No quesito mensagens, era terrível, mas passava a mensagem.

Ele não esperava uma resposta, então nem pensou em olhar para sua mão de novo para ver se haveria uma nova marca ali. Ao invés disso, pegou seu computador para jogar golfe e foi dormir. Por pior que fosse, isso estava terminado.

\---

Ele estava lavando as mãos de manhã quando percebeu que nunca tinha esperado uma resposta. Ele esfregou sua mão sem prestar muita atenção, e só quando falhou em a limpar percebeu que havia uma nova mensagem, escrita de baixo de onde estava a sua, descendo por seu braço até o cotovelo. Sua alma-gêmea claramente tinha algumas opiniões.

‘Isso é típico,’ a mensagem no seu pulso começava, ‘nem minha alma-gêmea quer me conhecer. Eu estaria com raiva, mas acho que contribuí para isso. Tenho vivido uma vida muito isolada. E agora acho que poderia dizer que me mudei permanentemente para uma sociedade científica isolada, então as chances eram de que nunca iríamos nos conhecer. O que me deixa com muita raiva mesmo é que nunca pensei em usar isso para escrever uma mensagem. O que posso dizer, teoria de conexão de almas-gêmeas é uma ciência inferior, até pior que medicina.’

Havia algo quase familiar sobre aquela letra, mas ele não conseguia bem determinar como, então talvez fosse só parte de serem almas-gêmeas, ou talvez ainda estivesse pensando sobre as equações que às vezes via escritas em sua pele.

Ele não estava preparado para isso ser uma conversa, mas a vontade de dizer alguma coisa era forte demais. Se ele fosse alguém que acredita, acharia que era a conexão sendo consolidada, a coisa sobre a qual todo mundo mencionava quando falava sobre conhecer sua alma-gêmea. Mas já que não acreditava, simplesmente pensava que gostava da ideia de conversar com alguém sem conversar.

Contra seu melhor julgamento, ele pegou o marcador de novo, e escreveu na sua palma esquerda, onde tinha apagado a mensagem anterior, ‘Então acho que nós fomos feitos para NÃO ficar juntos, agora limpa o braço, está quente demais para mangas longas.’

\---

Ele não pretendia tornar isso uma rotina, mas era fácil demais. Ele não diria que agora acreditava no poder de almas-gêmeas ou alguma bobagem assim, mas ele tinha se acostumado bastante com suas conversas, normalmente escrevendo uma mensagem antes de dormir e recebendo uma de volta quando acordava, o que lhe fazia imaginar onde sua alma-gêmea vivia e como nunca lhe perguntou sobre seu fuso horário, já que Atlantis tinha dias mais longos do que a Terra então eles tinham de estar dessincronizados.

Sem falar sobre isso, decidiram algumas regras. Não usavam nomes, não só os deles, mas de ninguém sobre quem falavam. Gênero, país, profissão e fuso horário também não eram permitidos, apesar de saber que sua alma-gêmea era algum tipo de cientista, e ele tinha dito algo sobre ser militar, apesar de não ter mencionado detalhes.

Na verdade, tudo o que sabia sobre sua alma-gêmea era: essa pessoa era cientista e odiava quem considerava cientistas inferiores, gostava de loiras (mas não se incomodou quando ele disse que tinha cabelos negros), e seu maior herói era o Batman.

Tudo estava indo bem demais, então é claro que algo tinha que dar errado.

Pela primeira vez, ele viu a mensagem sendo escrita, só alguns minutos depois que escreveu a sua. ‘Você quer um encontro?’

Ele encarou a mensagem, não acreditando no que estava vendo. Ele pensava que tinham concordado no que aquilo era, e não era um relacionamento.

‘Nem sei em que país você está e não posso sair de onde estou.’ Isso deveria resolver, ele esperava.

A mensagem anterior foi apagada, e substituída. ‘Não quis dizer desse jeito, não posso te trazer para onde estou.’

‘Então o que você quis dizer?’

‘Nós poderíamos fazer alguma coisa e conversar, assim.’

John precisou de um momento para pensar. ‘Não acho que isso seja uma boa ideia. Não deveríamos fingir que isso é algo que não é.’

‘O que você quer dizer?’

John suspirou, isso era ainda mais difícil do que conversar frente a frente. Ele limpou tudo que podia da sua mão, mas mesmo isso não era o bastante, então ele ergueu a manga. ‘Nós nunca vamos nos conhecer, então qual é a utilidade de fingir que estamos namorando? Nós nunca vamos nos conhecer e você tem que seguir com sua vida. Quanto mais demorar para você admitir que isso nunca vai funcionar, pior vai ser para você. Sinto muito.’

Ele esperou por uma resposta, mas nenhuma veio. E então, quando ele desistiu de esperar e voltou a se preparar para dormir, ele percebeu a resposta, escrita na sua testa. ‘Vai se foder.’ Bem, era isso, não havia jeito de voltarem a conversar agora.

Ele só esperava que no dia seguinte a mensagem tivesse desaparecido.

\---

A mensagem não tinha desaparecido quando acordou. Sua alma-gêmea provavelmente estava furiosa com ele se estava disposta a caminhar por aí com isso escrito na testa só para o forçar a fazer isso. Com um pouco de trabalho, conseguiu arrumar seu cabelo para tapar isso, apesar de fazer parecer que um ciclone o atingiu. Por sorte, ninguém percebeu, e quando ele verificou de novo, a mensagem tinha desaparecido.

\---

Ele parou de pensar sobre sua alma-gêmea. Ele não tinha se preocupado em deixar pessoas para trás quando abandonou a Terra, e não começaria agora. Ele tinha seu pessoal para se preocupar, e isso era mais importante do que os sentimentos de alguém que nem conhecia. As coisas nunca teriam funcionado de qualquer modo, então era melhor que tivessem terminado depois de só alguns meses. O que incidentalmente era o mesmo jeito que costumava pensar sobre seu casamento.

Se John conseguisse o que queria, nunca mais pensaria sobre sua alma-gêmea. Pena que as coisas não podiam ser tão fáceis.

\---

John matou pessoas. Ele se lembrava de cada vez que isso aconteceu, e de todos os motivos para ter que acontecer.

Ele se lembrava do bastante para saber que nunca matou tantas pessoas.

Ele faria isso de novo, se fosse preciso. John decidiu há muito tempo que faria o que quer que fosse preciso para proteger Atlantis e seu povo, não importa o custo, seja sua vida ou sua consciência.

Foi só quando voltou para seu quarto que percebeu o corte no seu braço. Parecia profundo, mas não doía, e ele não se lembrava de se cortar. Ainda assim, não queria acrescentar uma infecção à sua lista de problemas, então era melhor se limpar. Ele limpou o corte sem pensar, finalmente parando quando não sentiu nenhuma dor, e nenhuma mudança no padrão do sangue.

E então entendeu.

O corte não era seu, e John tinha visto ele antes. Ou melhor, ele viu o curativo onde o corte deveria estar. Só que não poderia estar. Ele tinha que estar errado, porque não havia jeito disso ser o que pensava que era. McKay de todas as pessoas não poderia ser sua alma-gêmea, pelo que John sabia ele nem acreditava em almas-gêmeas, se a discussão dele sobre como provavelmente isso era só uma conexão quântica entre matéria orgânica que não tinha nada a ver com amor ou emoção fosse algum indicativo. Não, essa ideia era absurda.

Só havia um jeito dele ter certeza.

John tirou sua pulseira, precisava de um lugar que ele pudesse esconder, mas que McKay não esconderia. Pensar no que escrever era fácil, o corte lhe deu a desculpa perfeita. ‘O que diabos aconteceu com você?’ Uma mensagem curta e direta, e com alguma sorte McKay não a cobriria. Isso é, sua alma-gêmea, que provavelmente não era McKay, não a cobriria, ou melhor, McKay não teria nada para cobrir e John poderia parar de pensar nisso.

John esfregou seus olhos, era tarde demais, e ele tinha tido um dia terrível demais para pensar sobre isso. Em algum nível, ele sabia que estar fixado em sua alma-gêmea depois de tanto tempo sem se preocupar com isso era um jeito de não pensar no que aconteceu, mas não era o bastante para o impedir de pensar assim.

\---

“Como está o braço?” John perguntou casualmente, ou casualmente o bastante pelo menos.

McKay olhou para ele como se tivesse acabado de dizer que psicologia era uma ciência. “Dói menos do que saber que cedi e dei a eles o que queriam. É isso que você queria saber?” ele perguntou em tom acusatório.

“Só estava vendo como você está.”

Ele deveria falar com McKay, ajudá-lo a lidar com isso. Era seu papel como líder do time. Mas então ele viu sua própria letra, mal aparecendo na beira da manga de McKay.

“Se isso for tudo, tenho trabalho a fazer.”

John inspirou profundamente, tentando não entrar em pânico. “Nós deveríamos conversar mais tarde, mas eu, uh, vou te deixar trabalhar agora.” E então ele partiu.

Ele não podia chegar no seu quarto rápido o bastante. Sua alma-gêmea. Ele conheceu sua alma-gêmea. Isso não podia ser possível, não fazia sentido nenhum. Ele calculou as chances para tentar acalmar seus pensamentos, as chances de encontrar sua alma-gêmea em um grupo do tamanho da expedição, levando em consideração a chance de sobrevivência, e a diminuição nas chances de se conhecer uma alma-gêmea depois dos trinta anos, o resultado era cerca de 1 em 132.783.098, tirando ou ponto uma centena.

Era perto de impossível, mas Atlantis era o lugar onde coisas impossíveis acontecem, e se almas-gêmeas eram mesmo pessoas que se complementavam, então havia algo a ser dito sobre o tipo de pessoa disposta a partir em uma viagem sem volta para o desconhecido.

As palavras se formando na palma de sua mão pararam esses pensamentos.

‘Você não acreditaria em mim se eu te contasse.’

Ele correu para agarrar o marcador, escrevendo uma mensagem antes que pudesse pensar duas vezes. ‘Vamos tentar.’

As palavras foram rapidamente apagadas e substituídas, e John se perguntou como nunca reconheceu o estilo frenético como sendo de McKay.

‘Achei que você não se importasse.’

‘Eu me importo,’ ele parou, ‘mais do que deveria.’

Quando a resposta não veio tão rápido quando a outra, ele se perguntou se aquela tinha sido a coisa errada a dizer. Quase um minuto se passou antes das novas palavras aparecerem.

‘Fui torturado, se você puder chamar disso. Não tiveram que ir muito longe. Acho que sou mais fraco do que tinha pensado.’

Ele bateu a cabeça contra a parede. Isso era um desastre, McKay precisava de mais ajuda do que ele poderia dar, especialmente se tinha que agir como se não soubesse o que tinha acontecido. Ainda assim, ele começou com isso, então tinha que terminar.

E talvez, só talvez, falar sobre isso também o ajudasse.

\---

Eles voltaram a conversar, tão cripticamente como tinham antes. John não tinha um bom motivo para não ter contado para McKay o que sabia, mas quanto mais tempo se passava, mais difícil era encontrar um jeito ou mesmo uma razão para trazer o assunto. As coisas estava indo bem, ele imaginava. Não havia motivo para falar sobre elas.

Contudo, algo mudou quando sua alma-gêmea parou de ser uma ideia abstrata ou só escritos na sua pele e se tornou uma pessoa completa. Era fácil ignorar uma ideia, se convencer que nunca poderia funcionar porque nunca iriam se conhecer e se se conhecessem, nada lhe garantia que seriam bons um para o outro. Ignorar McKay, contudo, já era impossível antes de John saber que eram almas-gêmeas, e só se tornou mais difícil.

O problema era, McKay podia ser um cretino sem tato às vezes, mas eles se davam bem juntos. Não, era mais que isso, eles não só se davam bem, eles se complementavam. E quanto mais percebia isso, mais difícil era ignorar a verdade na sua frente. Por sorte, John tinha ficado muito bem em ignorar verdades emocionais ao longo dos anos.

\---

Depois dos últimos dias, tudo o que John queria era dormir um pouco. É claro que a vida de McKay tinha estado em perigo, e é claro que tinha que ser porque algo que mal podiam entender aconteceu envolvendo tecnologia Wraith. Ele queria mandar uma mensagem para McKay durante aquele período, mas com outra consciência dentro dele, era arriscado demais, mesmo que John não tivesse planos de se revelar. Toda essa história de mensagem que estavam fazendo era um grande tabu que podia colocar McKay em uma situação complicada, ou ao menos ter que fazer algumas sessões obrigatórias com Heightmeyer.

Ele não estava com ciúme por causa do beijo com Carson. McKay obviamente não estava em controle do seu corpo naquele momento. Além disso, John não tinha direito de ter ciúme. Era uma parte importante para se lembrar, especialmente porque McKay tinha lhe contado tudo sobre aquele encontro que ele não queria saber que existia. Tudo o que John tinha que fazer era ignorar o que viu e ouviu e então as coisas ainda seriam exatamente como eram antes.

A mensagem ‘Eu conheci alguém’ que apareceu na sua mão parecia discordar com ele.

John suspirou, e considerou ignorar a mensagem, mas não tinha direito de fazer McKay se sentir mal sobre querer namorar quando, pelo que sabia, nunca ia conhecer sua alma-gêmea porque estavam em galáxias diferentes e sua alma-gêmea poderia morrer em qualquer momento agora na Terra e ele nunca ouviria falar disso.

‘É mesmo?’ ele respondeu, por falta de coisa melhor para dizer.

‘Não seja assim, foi você que começou dizendo que nunca íamos nos conhecer,’ veio a resposta.

‘Ei, é você que está lendo isso como passivo-agressivo.’ Mesmo que definitivamente fosse.

‘Certo. Bem, eu tive um encontro. Bom encontro, um pouco estranho. Eu beijei ela, meio que, é complicado. Eu posso ver ela de novo.’

‘Então provavelmente seria melhor se parássemos de conversar, não gostaria que ela visse minhas palavras na sua pele.’ Tudo bem, não era o que estava planejando dizer, porque não tinha ciúme, só…

John esfregou os olhos, desistindo. Ele estava cansado demais para lidar com isso. Ele foi para cama sem procurar uma resposta.

\---

Cumprindo sua palavra, ou talvez sendo teimoso, John não entrou em contato com McKay de novo, ao menos não como sua alma-gêmea. As coisas entre eles ainda eram como sempre tinham sido, pelo que McKay sabia, e ao menos McKay nunca resolveu lhe contar sobre suas conversas secretas com sua alma-gêmea, isso teria sido estranho.

Era justo que John tentasse agir como se nada tivesse mudado, ele não podia punir o cara por querer outra pessoa quando John se recusava a lhe contar a verdade. Era nisso que John se forçou a se focar, era sua escolha, não de McKay, que o colocou nessa bagunça e os manteve ali, então era justo que lidasse com isso sozinho.

Sem pensar, ele imaginou como as coisas teriam sido diferentes se não tivesse entrado em contato com McKay, se eles não estivessem conversando quando descobriu sua alma-gêmea. E talvez ainda pior, ele imaginou qual seria a reação de McKay se John lhe contasse a verdade agora.

\---

John estava completamente apaixonado por seu melhor amigo, que também era sua alma-gêmea. Seria perfeito, se sua alma-gêmea não tivesse acabado de lhe dizer que pretendia se casar com outra pessoa.

E então veio a quarentena, e McKay estava preso no laboratório de botânica, provavelmente surtando, e provavelmente já tinha cometido o pior erro da sua vida inteira. Como John sabia muito bem, casar com alguém que não era sua alma-gêmea podia terminar em todos os tipos de desastre.

Ele não estava pensando quando pegou a caneta, seu único instinto era ajudar McKay. Mesmo se não pudesse responder, seria bom saber que as pessoas do lado de fora estavam lidando com isso. Ele parou logo antes da tinta tocar na sua pele. Não havia jeito de explicar isso sem revelar sua identidade, mas se fosse honesto consigo mesmo, isso era algo que queria fazer cada vez que McKay falava sobre Katie.

‘Não entre em pânico, nós estamos indo te buscar,’ ele começou na sua palma, não se importando se alguém veria. ‘É, eu sei, deveria ter te dito que também estou aqui e sei quem você é. Desculpa por isso. Não tem epidemia, só uma falha no sistema, vou consertar logo logo.’ Ele não assinou, mas não precisava. Como que tinha dito sobre si mesmo no passado, e agora essa mensagem, não tinha jeito de McKay não adivinhar que era ele. Mas isso era algo que poderia lidar em outro momento.

\---

John não estava exatamente evitando McKay. Ele só estava… evitando os laboratórios e o quarto de McKay e basicamente qualquer lugar onde ele pudesse estar. O que era diferente, de alguma forma. Havia certamente uma distinção ali.

De qualquer forma, tinham muito para lidar depois que a quarentena terminou, era fácil se manter ocupado. Mesmo que ‘ocupado’ também quisesse dizer não ser fácil de ser achado. Não foi até o dia seguinte que McKay conseguiu o encontrar de algum jeito, enquanto estava inspecionando uma parte isolada da cidade por nenhum bom motivo, só por ser isolada.

“Desde quando você sabe?” veio a voz de McKay.

Eles estavam indo direto ao ponto então.

“Desde o dia da tempestade, quando eles te cortaram. Não naquele momento, mas depois, eu vi o corte quando fui dormir, foi naquele momento que eu soube.”

McKay bufou. ‘Então foi por isso que decidiu voltar a falar comigo. Tenho que dizer, entendo o que você estava falando muito melhor agora.”

“Eu deveria ter dito alguma coisa.”

“Então por que não disse? Por que você me deixou acreditar que eu… Eu sei que você não se importa com almas-gêmeas, mas você deveria ter dito alguma coisa.’

“E você se importa? Você mesmo me disse que não acreditava que era real.”

“Sou um cientista, queria prova, isso era pedir demais?”

John fechou os olhos por um momento, a última coisa que queria era ferir McKay. “Olha, McKay, só não queria que as coisas mudassem.”

“E você acha o que, que você é a primeira pessoa que não quer sua alma-gêmea? Ou talvez eu devesse estar feliz por você só ter mentido para mim, ouvi de algumas pessoas matando para se livrar de suas almas-gêmeas.” A dor em sua voz era clara o bastante para ver, e John fez isso com ele.

“Isso não é… eu nunca disse… eu não estava tentando me livrar de você.”

“Então por que você ia me deixar casar com outra pessoa?’

E essa era a questão, não era? Por que ele deixou as coisas chegarem tão longe? Por que ele não disse algo mais cedo? John esperava que esse fosse o tipo de situação ‘antes tarde do que nunca’.

“Não casa com ela,” John disse, quase baixo de mais para McKay ouvir.

McKay riu, e então olhou para John como se ele fosse um dos seus cientistas que tinha acabado de dizer algo absurdo. “Agora, por que eu faria isso?”

Antes que John tivesse tempo de processar o que isso significava, McKay deu um passo a frente e agarrou John pela nuca. Não foi um beijo gentil em nenhum dos lados, mas exigente. O momento em que se conectaram foi como fechar um circuito, eletricidade finalmente livre para correr.

E naquele momento, mais que em qualquer momento anterior, John acreditou que tinha encontrado sua alma-gêmea.


End file.
